The Hit List
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Spencer Hastings returns to Rosewood two years after Emily's death. Not only is she back for Emily's second memorial party, but back for revenge on the people who killed her best friend. She won't stop until they've all paid the price. Sequel to One MisAke.
1. Chapter 1: Emily's Grave

Spencer's POV

I kneeled down in front of Emily's grave as I set flowers down. Aria and Ezra did a great job with her grave. It was in a really sunny spot surrounded by flowers. Her picture was in the center and said underneath it.

**_Loving Friend and Daughter_**

**_Emily Fields_**

**_Nov. 19th 1994 - Nov. 3rd, 2011_**

I looked down at the plants around the front, then looked up at her picture. It was our favorite picture of her. It was a simply school picture, but Emily just was so full of life that day. Her smile and kind words would make anyone day better, especially mine when I was feeling down. Emily was always there for the three of us.

"You were always my favorite, Emily." I said to her, "I wish you were still here. I wish you could see how grown up Ethan is." I looked at her picture, "He has a father because of you, and now a little sister. Her name is Alexis Emily Fitz." I felt tears in run down my face and whipped them down, "They're a cute little family. Aria, Ezra, Ethan and Alexis." I looked up again, "You desire a family like that." I looked down and whispered to myself, "But they took that from you, just like everything else." I looked back up at Emily's picture.

"I'm gonna make them pay, Em. That's a promise." I stood up with a rose and placed on top of her grave, "I love you."


	2. Sorry

Hey guys. So sorry I haven't posted the next chapter yet, but I've just been really busy right now with school and work. I will try to get the chapter up soon.


	3. A New Chapter Is Coming!

Hey guys! Next Chapter is being written but I need help thinking of a name for Aria's daughter.


	4. Chapter 2: Miss Me?

Spencer's POV

I sat outside in my car across from Hanna's house. She was throwing a party to celebrate Emily's life. I already watched Ezra and Aria go in with Ethan who looked two years old and a little baby girl I've never seen before. Emily's mom and Hanna's boyfriend Caleb are the first to arrive.

Now it was my turn.

Me.

Spencer Hastings who they haven't seen in three years since I called Ethan a little brat. I feel bad now that I said that to Aria, but she'll forgive me.

My eyes closed as I took a deep breath, then let it out opening my eyes and peered over to the house again. After a full minute, I opened my car door and climbed out shutting it behind me. I slowly made me way up to the house and hesitated at the door, but I decided to knock.

"I'll get it!" I heard Hanna's voice and little heels running toward the door. I prepared myself for the worse. I hadn't given her or Aria any warning. The door swung open and Hanna's happy smile faded into shock.

"Hi Hanna." I said smiling at her with my hands in my back pockets. She stood there with the door wide open staring at me. She looked so different than the last time I saw her. She had short hair and her eyes looked more blue than green.

"Sp-Spencer?" She stuttered still very shock. I smiled nodding at her. The shock on her face quickly turned into the biggest smile I've ever since on her as she throw her arms around me and hugged me so hard I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Hanna!" I heard Aria shout as she came over down the hallway. Hanna let go of me and turned to face her, "Who at the-" She began to ask when she saw me. She stopped in by the end of the stairs and stared at me, "Spencer?" She said surprised.

"Hey Aria." I replied grinning at her. She didn't say anything. She just kept staring at me. I turned to Hanna and asked whispering if me and Aria could have a minute alone. She nodded and walked back to the kitchen pasting Aria on her way. I closed the door as we waited for Hanna to get back in the kitchen. We stood there in silence for what felt like hours.

"What are you doing here?" Aria finally asked in a clam voice as she stood there with her arms crossed.

"I came back to Rosewood." I explained. Aria glanced over her shoulder into the kitchen where Hanna was probably telling everyone that I was here.

"Why didn't you give us a heads up?" She asked turning back to me, "We would have come pick you up from the airport or where ever you were." She added.

"I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Well I'm very surprise." Aria commented, "Especially since you blamed me for Emily's death."

"I'm really sorry Aria." I apologized, "I was upset and angry. I felt I had to blame someone." I explained. Arian turned her head looking away from me, "H-How's Ethan?" I asked stuttering a little. She looked back at me, "How are you with him?"

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said, "I love him so much." I saw tears in her eyes, but she tried to hold them back as she grinned at me.

"Emily would have loved him too." I replied. Aria smiled at me, then I saw tears escape her eyes and quickly walked over wrapping my arms around her. She put her head on my shoulder as she started crying.

"Aria?" We heard a voice say. Aria got off me and turned as we looked up. Ezra was standing there with a little baby girl on his arms.

"Ezra you remember Spencer right?" She asked him gesturing to me. He looked at me and nodded saying yes to Aria. She looked at me, but I was just staring at the little girl, "Spencer." Aria said snapping me out of it. I looked at her.

"Is she your-" I began to ask pointing at the little girl.

"Yeah." She answers nodding, "She's my daughter." She said, "Alexis Emily Fitz." She added saying her full name. I looked back at her. I've only seen pictures of her with them on Aria's Facebook page, but never in person.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Almost two years old." Aria answered and I nodded. I sighed happy looking at her. She had Aria's eyes and her short dark brown almost black hair flopped down in front of her face.

She was definitely Aria's daughter.

"Come on Spencer." Aria said grabbing my hand, "Let's go see everyone." I nodded again and followed her into the kitchen with Ezra and Alexis behind us.


End file.
